


Weathering the Storm

by Silentmew



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: A hunting accident leaves Prompto fighting for his life
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 46





	Weathering the Storm

“Noct!!!!!” Promoto called, searching for his friend. The night was dark as pitch, rain running down his face, making it impossible to see. The world around him felt like it was spinning. They were fighting a beast so big it looked like a mountain, and so strong every step shocked the very ground they stood on. “Noct! Where are you?!” They were supposed to stick together but he’d lost track of him.

To his left he could vaguely make out the shape of Gladio and his massive sword so Ignis must not be far off. He hoped they were okay. He fired a few shots into the night abyss heading the creature groan. A flash of blue to his right alerted Prompto to the princes location, ducking down behind a rock.

“Ah hey buddy,” Prompto said once he reached Noct.

“Hey. You good?” Noct asked. Prompto nodded. “Good. Gladio’d kill me if you got hurt.”

“Iggy to,” Prompto replied.

“What’d you say we get outta here and start your birthday celebration early! I sure could use a drink after all this,” Noct said, elbowing Prompto roughly on the side. Promoto laughed, messing Nocts hair in response and laughing as the prince hurried to rearrange it. 

Somewhere in the distance they could hear Iggy cry out and Gladio shouted something incoherent in return. Nocts heart was in his throat knowing his boyfriend was in distress and he was unable to get to him. Noct steppes out from behind the rock, summoning his sword once more as he prepared to strike.

The blue flash drew the creatures attention, its eyes on Noct, Promoto close behind. What happened next was so fast it was a blur, Noct striking his final blow, the creatures body slamming to the ground and before Prompto knew it, he was falling.

When he woke he was looking up at the sky only it seemed much further now than it had before. That’s right, he had fallen, but how far? He couldn’t tell in the darkness. Pain shot through his body as he tried to move, his arm was broken that was for certain, his head hurt, he could feel the blood trickling down his head. He tried to sit up feeling the wound in his gut, a sharp object protruding from his abdomen.

“Noct,” Prompto called, his voice shallow and raspy. “Noctis!” A moan came from a few feet away and Prompto swallowed hard as he dragged his wounded body in the direction. He found Noct laying face down in the mud unconscious. He knelt down, checking for a pulse before turning Noct over on his back. He didn’t seem to be hurt. “Hey Noct… I need you to get up okay. Come on. Please. I… I don’t even know where we are. We need help. Help! Ignis! Gladio!! Noct….”

Promoto looked around desperately trying to find where he was. He knew they couldn’t stay there. He needed to find shelter. Standing was hard, pain shooting through his entire body, blood and rain soaking through to his skin. His head throbbed, vision blurred as he made his way towards the rockface, feeling his way along. At last he found what he was looking for, a small crevice in the rock that would provide enough shelter for the both of them. He leaned himself against the stone trying to gather his strength to return for Noct.

“Alright buddy just a bit further ok then we can both rest,” Prompto said, hoisting Noct up with his one good arm, feeling his way back to the crevice. He lay Noct down on the driest part, removing his jacket to use as a blanket followed by his own vest. “Nothing to make a fire so this’ll have to do. They’ll find us soon. I know they will.”

Prompto was in bad shape and he knew it, the wound in his gut hadn’t stopped bleeding yet, he’d be dead before they came. No potions left all he could do was buy some time now. He looked at Noct, he had to protect his prince. Prompto pulled out his lighter and switchblade, then heating up the metal he gritted his teeth, pulled the object from the wound and pressed the blade to his open flesh. He bit his lip to hold back the scream. Still dying but at least cauterized the wound wouldn’t kill him as fast. He lay down beside Noct, covering him with his own body. It was in this state, Gladio and Ignis finally found them. 

Dawn had only just begun to break, stretching over the broken earth and into the crevice. With the new light illuminating the scene, the path had been easy to find for a tracker like Gladio who followed the trail of blood to where both boys lay frozen and damp. His heart soared when he saw them, relief pushing him forward, and for a moment he forgot about the blood and the danger, he’d found them.

“Ignis get over here. Looks like our little princess really can sleep through anything. Hey Prom, Prom wake up,” Gladio shook Prompto to no avail, he didn’t respond. Sudden terror struck Gladio cold as ice. “Prompto?” There had been so much blood. He was too still. He rolled Prompto over, catching his limp body in his arms. Gladios hands shook as he took Prompto's wrist, feeling for a pulse, staring straight into nothing, unable to look at the boy in his arms.

By now Ignis had caught up and was likewise looking over Noct, feeling for a pulse which he found to his great relief. He lifted Nocts shirt looking for a wound but found none. Then he saw Promoto. “The blood isn’t Nocts, he’s alive. Is he……”

“Alive but barely,” Gladio replied. “Ignis he’s not going to make it unless we…”

“Two positions Gladio. We need them for Noct,” Ignis said bluntly.

“I know…. six what are we gonna do? We can’t just let Prompto die,” Gladio replied.

“We use one on Noct, save the second for Prompto unless it’s needed. One potion won’t heal him. You know that. It’ll be a long road to recovery for him,” Ignis explained.

Gladio knew this, he knew all of this, he even knew that had Promoto been able to respond he’d have insisted both potions go to Noct but none of this helped. He still felt so lost, detached from the situation. Gladio nodded holding Prompto closer to his chest, rocking slowly. He closed his eyes as Ignis cracked the first potion over Noct, he couldn’t watch as the only means of saving his love was taken away. He hated Noctis at that moment, deeply hated him. 

“We’ll give it a moment,” Ignis said softly, seeming to understand what Gladio was feeling. A hand brushed by Ignis and he looked down to see Noctis staring back, eyes open to slits. “Noct. You’re okay? Are you hurt?”

Noct shook his head. “Cold, tired. What happened? Where’s Prom?” Noct asked, looking around blearily.

“I’ll tell you everything later. Sleep now, I’ll carry you,” Ignis said. He ran his fingers through Nocts hair until he fell asleep once more. 

Moving quickly Ignis looked Prompto over, seeing the head wound, the puncture he had cauterized, the broken arm amongst other things. Making his choice Ignis cracked the potion over his abdomen, watching as the burnt skin knit itself together. The wound was only partly healed but he prayed it would be enough. He removed his jacket, placing it over Prompto's bare arms.

“We need to get him warmed up and to the car, we can treat his other wounds back up camp. I’ll carry Noct,” Ignis said, straight faced. “He’ll be okay Gladio. He’s strong, he will fight.”

The rain had started up again by the time the party reached camp and Gladio reluctantly spent the next few minutes checking the gear and reinforcing the tent pegs before coming inside. Ignis has Promoto stripped to his boxers, laid out on one of the bed rolls beside Noctis who was still asleep. Prompto looked so small, so helpless laid out like this, Gladio hated seeing him this way. He watched for a moment as Ignis cleaned and bandaged his wounds before he could bring himself to approach.

“What can I do Iggy? I feel so useless,” Gladio said.

“We won’t be able to find more positions until this rain clears. Undress and get under the covers, he needs heat. Just keep him comfortable Gladio, that’s enough for now,” Ignis replied.

Gladio did as instructed, climbing under the sleeping bag and drawing Prompto in close. He shuddered as the boy's cold skin touched his, but it felt good to hold him, to be doing something. Ignis finished bandaging Promotos head and sat back looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. He looked so fragile in Gladios arms, like a child. Tears were running down Gladios face as he cried in silence and Ignis looked away pretending to not have seen them. He knew Gladio would be embarrassed were he to say something.

“It’s going to be alright Gladio. Once he rests and warms up, you’ll see,” He whispered. Then climbing in beside Noct he fell asleep.

Ignis woke to Noct shaking him frantically. “Ignis! Ignis wake up! Prompto! Please, I don’t know what to do.” Noct said practically dragging Ignis from his bed roll.

Gladio was sitting with Promoto wrapped in a blanket in his lap, blonde head resting limply against his tattooed shoulder. His hair was plastered to his face with sweet though he was clearly shaking, skin pasty white, his breathing laboured, coming out in raspy gasps. Ignis came over, trying to take Prompto from him but Gladio recoiled out of instinct, unwilling to let the boy go. At last Ignis coaxed him to lay Prompto down so he could better tend him. He was hardly breathing, lips turning blue from the struggle. 

“Gladio listen to me very carefully. This is what I was afraid of. He has hypothermia with what looks like pneumonia. His lungs aren’t working so you’re gonna have to breath for him. Start cpr and do not stop until I get back. Keep him warm. Noct I need to to pile all the bed roles to keep him off the ground, stay beside him, use your body heat to warm him up. You’ll have to switch out, take turns. I’m going down to the river. We need fresh water and there is a root there that may help to bring down his fever,” Ignis said calmly.

“Iggy the storm….” Noct replied.

“I’ll be okay. Stay calm, everything will be okay,” Ignis reassured him. 

Gladio did as instructed, blowing air into Promotos lungs again and again until he was too tired to continue and Noctis took over. It felt like hours before Ignis returned with the water and root. He had lost his way in the storm and returned completely disheveled but determined. He took over for Gladio after instructing him to help Noct boil some water to make a tea. 

“What’s this gonna do Iggy,” Noct asked bringing the warm liquid over.

Gladio took over for Ignis once more. “It’ll clear his throat so he can breathe easier and hopefully bring his fever down. I’m afraid there’s not much more we can do but keep him comfortable, the rest is on him. Okay Gladio that’s enough, sit him up and tip his head back,” Ignis replied.

The tea did ease Promptos breathing some and the gang sighed in relief but they knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet. Fear still lingered in their hearts.

“He needs a potion,” Noct said.

“As soon as the storm clears I will find him one,” Ignis replied. “Try to get some rest I’ll stay up with him. These next few hours should tell.”

“I’m staying up with you,” Gladio replied, Noct quickly agreeing. “If he’s gonna die, I want to be here, awake with him.” How desperately Gladio wanted to hear Ignis tell him it would be okay, Iggy's silence a true testimony to how severe the situation was.

Gladio lay beside Prompto stroking his hair. Noct and Ignis had long ago fallen asleep. An alarm went off on Gladios watch, muffled by the blanket, 12am already. “Happy birthday babe,” he whispered, leaning over Prompto to kiss him. 

By morning his condition hadn’t improved and Iggy's face grew even more grim. “His pulse is fading,” Ignis said, placing a finger to Prompto’s neck. “Gladio I think it might be time…”

“No goodbyes, not yet you hear me?! He’s not dead yet! You fight damn it! Fight like he is, we can’t just give up,” Gladio shouted.

“This is all my fault, if he hadn’t tried to save me he would still be here, he’d be safe,” Noct cried.

“Damn right it’s your fault! If you had been more careful, if you’d have just listened he would still be okay, not laying here dying,” Gladio shouted. “All you ever do is jump in and expect one of us to save you. Now he’s going to die for you and you don’t even care.”

“Gladio! That’s enough. Don’t you speak to him like that,” Ignis shouted back. 

“I bet you’re just loving this. You got your boyfriend back so what reason do you have for caring about mine?” Gladio replied. Noct stormed out of the tent and into the storm.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Ignis said following Noct.

Gladio regretted his words almost at once. He didn’t mean what he said. It wasn’t Nocts fault, Prompto knew what he’d signed up for. Tears came rolling down Gladios face as he looked at Prompto, brushing the damp hair off his forehead. He pressed his lips to Prompto's brow and held him to his chest as he wept. “Please babe I need you to recover. I need you to be okay. Just open your eyes, please. Six, why’d it have to be you? You’re always getting into so much trouble and the rest of us have to come save you. And now I’m supposed to just say goodbye? After everything? We’re all counting on you. I love you Prompto. Come back to me.” Gladio trailed off into a fit of tears, he wasn’t the crying type and yet he couldn’t make them stop. 

The tent flap opened and Ignis entered followed closely by Noct. Ignis had words prepared for Gladio, wanting to tell him off for how he’d spoken to Noct, words that faded from thought at the sight of his friend. He knelt beside Gladio, running his hand over the muscled shoulders, pulling him in closer in an oddly maternal gesture. Gladio didn’t resist, he didn’t even mind the wet fabric pressed tight against him. He wanted to apologize for all he had said but Ignis beat him to it.

“All is forgiven Gladio, you spoke out of pain not anger,” he said. Gladio looked up at Noct who simply shot him a half hearted smile and nod. He would clear the air with Noct once Prompto was better.

“It’s October 25 today,” Gladio said quietly. With all that had been going on, the date had gone all but nearly missed, Prompto's birthday. The silence in the tent was suffocating. 

“Come on man,” Noct said, bending low over Promoto. “You made Gladio cry. You gotta wake up, you might never get another chance to see it. I think he’d kill me if I took a pic though. He needs you Prom, we all do. Wake up Prompto!”

It was dark where Prompto was, dark and cold. “I’m falling, feels like….. feels like I’m falling,” he thought to himself. “Is this death?”

“Wake up Prompto!” Someone was calling him, the voice echoing through the emptiness. He wanted to tell it to stop, to let him rest, to let him go. He didn’t want the pain any more, death was so much easier. He was forgetting something, but what? A void deep in his heart that was once filled with something… no not something, some one…. Gladio… What would Gladio think if he died here? Was he really ready to let all that go? And Noct, what would become of him if he didn’t have his friends at his side.

“I love you Prompto, please, please find your way back to me. I need you,” Gladio whispered, his voice cutting through the fog. He’d never said it before, not out loud at least, he wondered if Prompto could hear him, if he would remember.

Promoto wanted to reach out, wanted to tell the voice everything would be okay but it was slipping. “I’m trying. I’m here Gladio. Please don’t give up…” 

A bright light blinded Prompto sending him into a haze, all his senses muted like looking through an icy window. He could hear voices and beeping. He wished the beeping would stop. It was so loud, making his ears hurt. He tried to speak, words only coming out as a moan, but a real one this time, not only in his head. He tried again, willing the words that refused to come as his senses returned. Someone was squeezing his hand, it felt warm and welcoming. He wanted to open his eyes but the light was still so bright, still he managed to slits. Ignis was there beside him. He was happy to see his friend but where was Gladio?

“Where’s gl..,” Prompto moaned weakly, words empty and breathless. The hand on his tightened.

“Prompto, it’s me Ignis can you understand me?” Ignis asked, Prompto knoded. “You’re in the hospital. We brought you here 5 days ago. You’re very ill but I think you’re on the mend now.”

“Gladdy….,” Prompto replied as more of a question than a response. The only person in the world he wanted at this moment.

Gladio has found his way out to the balcony, the cool air washing over his bare skin. He stared out into the darkness, watching the ember on the end of his nearly finished cigarette, the smoke billowing about him as he exhaled. He was just lighting a second when Noct found him.

“Ignis said I’d find you here. How are you holding up?” Noct asked.

Gladio huffed, taking a long drag before replying, face grim and lined with worry. “It’s been two weeks. Ignis wants me to make peace and say goodbye. I won’t give up on Prompto, but if I’m being completely honest, I think part of me already knows he’s not coming back. Some friend huh…”

“I can’t even look at him, came looking for you just cause I couldn’t stay in that room a second longer. How’s that for a friend, leaving him when he needs his friends most. We probably should be…,” Noct replied, cut off suddenly by his phone ping. “Come on we gotta go, Ignis says it’s urgent.”

Ignis met them at the door once they reached Prompto's room, raising a hand to slow them for a moment. His attention turned firmly on Gladio.

“Promptos dead?” Gladio asked bluntly.

“Steady yourself Gladio, you don’t want him to see you like this. He’s alive, he’s awake and asking for you. But be gentle, he’s still very weak. Noct and I will leave you the room for a moment,” Ignis replied. He stopped Gladio a second time before moving out of the way. “Remember, the worst is over. He’s going to be okay and so are you.”

Gladio appreciated Iggy's kindness and advice, taking a moment to slow his breathing and regain his composure before taking the last steps into Prompto's room. Prompto was sitting propped up by his pillows, staring out the window. He looked over as Gladio entered and smiled.

“Hey Gladdy,” he said softly. 

“Hey yourself kiddo. You gave us all a good scare. How are you feeling?” Gladio asked, coming to sit down on the bed beside him. He pressed a hand to the blondes forehead, brushing the whispered of hair away from his face. “Your temperatures come down, that’s good.”

The sadness in Gladio’s face broke Prompto’s heart, there was so much he wanted to say, and so much he wished Gladio would say in return. But the shield remained stoic, unable to really look at him, dodging glances as he sat in silence awkwardly. What had happened while he was asleep?

“Gladio…. is everything okay?” Prompto asked.

“Sure kid, everythings fine,” Gladio replied, ruffling Prompto's hair. “I’ll see if Noct can find you some hair gel, I’m sure you’d like to get that chocobos ass of a hairstyle back to normal.”

Prompto knew it was meant as a joke but in this moment it filled him with nothing but hurt and anger. He shoved Gladios hand away in a huff. “I almost died Gladio and all you say to me is nonsense. I needed you to say…. to…”

“I love you Prompto,” Gladio said quietly, voice uncharacteristically soft. “I love you and I thought I would never get the chance to say it…. I did… once… I wasn’t sure if you heard me. Six Prom, I was so afraid to lose you. I….” 

Prompto closed his mouth with a kiss. “I love you too, big guy,” He replied. “I used to whisper it in your sleep, afraid to say it out loud. Guess I came pretty close to the mark this time…”

“Ya, looks like you’ll have a nice scar to prove it to,” Gladio chuckled, pointing at his abdomen. 

Prompto practically ripped the covers off. “Oh come on…!” Prompto whined. The abs he’d worked so hard for, forever ruined.

Gladio captures his lips once more, kissing him so deeply Prompto has to pull away for air. “I think the scars are sexy. I might even have to marry you to keep the other boys away from you,” Gladio said.

“Don’t joke….,” Promoto scolded.

“Who said I was joking?” Gladio asked in response, he was seriously considering it, making the blonde his forever. He was never going to risk losing him again. It felt so good to have Promoto back in his arms and alive. He’d been so afraid for so long that he would never see that sunshine grin again.


End file.
